


A Blink in the Life of a God

by DaWolfCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, first work!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWolfCat/pseuds/DaWolfCat
Summary: A blink in the life of a god could be a millisecond or a million years. After all, gods are immortal. ...right?A look into the life of Alister, Zenid, and Destiny, the godlings of Light, Darkness, and the In-Between.This is my first work so please tell me what you think!





	A Blink in the Life of a God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Welcome to my story!

~~~~Hello there! I'm DaWolfCat, and this is my first work on Ao3. I'm here to explain some backstory and explanation of some of my works. Feel free to ask questions!

 

Angels and demons are not human souls turned into angels and demons, they were born like that. There is such thing as human-soul angels and demons, but I probably won't talk about them. Half-halves are what you call a mixture between an angel and a demon. They have one angel wing and one demon wing. They are very rare and are usually looked down on for being different. There is also such thing as canine and feline people. They are basically people with canine or feline ears, tail, and advanced senses, respectively. The whole world is full of different kinds of magic. Humans that use magic are called witches, wizards, or magic-users. Godlings are gods or goddesses before they become gods/goddesses. They have more power than the species they seem to be and are connected somehow to their sacred thing(s).

 

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!


End file.
